Individuals are increasingly concerned with their privacy. For example, private information associated with individuals can be available online or in the possession of third parties. Such private information can be personal and/or can be confidential such that access to such private information can pose personal and/or financial risks. It is becoming increasingly difficult for individuals to determine if any such private information is available online or in the possession of third parties.